


Three, Six, Nine

by lilacsandlavender



Series: Enola Holmes One-Shots [3]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlavender/pseuds/lilacsandlavender
Summary: An overprotective Tewkesbury is cutely but unnecessarily worried about Enola as she continues to do her detective work throughout her pregnancy.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Enola Holmes One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Three, Six, Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was requested, and I loved writing it so incredibly much!

**_Three months_ **

“Mmph, not so tight, Tewks.”

Enola Holmes shifted uncomfortably as her husband pulled on the strings to her corset from behind her. Tewkesbury had first helped Enola dress after the initial time he’d witnessed her singlehandedly wrangle the waist application onto herself; from that point on it became routine for him. Sure, they had servants all over Basilwether who could (and some might say _should_ ) take his place, and yes, it had been adorable to see him fumble with the ribbons all flustered the first couple of times, but Enola knew he loved assisting her in the morning that way, even if he never said so. She loved it too, for it was a quiet time in which they could spend a moment together before going their separate ways for the day – he to Parliament and she to detective business – and his aid had never felt uncomfortable to her.

Until now.

The corset had always felt suffocating to Enola, but she’d been noticing lately that it was becoming slightly more difficult to tighten the contraption. When the spot in her midsection she thought was from bloating persisted, she’d hesitantly come to the conclusion that it wasn’t just some extra weight she’d put on over the holidays. Had she had any official tests done on herself? No, but deep down she knew that a test wasn’t necessary to confirm her suspicions. 

Tewkesbury immediately stopped pulling. “Sorry, love. I know you need room to breathe if you end up running after bad guys.” When Enola turned to face him, he winked good-naturedly, but when he caught sight of her serious demeanor, the smile slipped off his face. “What is it? What’s wrong? Do you need a new corset?”

“No, that’s not it. And nothing’s wrong,” Enola interjected quickly. It was the truth. She was excited about having a baby, but with that excitement came even more nervousness, mostly due to the fact that just a few years ago she hadn’t been able to see herself married, yet here she was, not only married but also with child. “It’s just, um-” She exhaled with a tiny, hesitant chuckle. Then, “I’m pregnant, Tewks.” 

Her husband’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then the widest smile she’d ever seen on him – other than the one he’d worn their whole wedding day – was reaching those kind brown eyes she’d fallen for years ago. “Really?” he asked while moving his hand to rub the pad of his thumb across Enola’s cheek. He sounded slightly breathless, which told Enola that his heart was racing, and she already knew it was with excitement. 

Before she had the chance to answer, Tewkesbury recoiled and gasped, “Oh my goodness, did I hurt the baby? I’m so, so sorry, Nola, let’s get this off you.” He swiftly moved to undo the corset around her waist, but his sincere, overly dramatic fluster of concern had Enola smiling and batting his hands away. 

“It’s _fine_ ,” she laughed. “I’m fine; the baby’s fine. I’m only about three months along, so a corset’s not going to do any harm.”

Tewkesbury eyed the contraption with suspicion. “Well…it’s not like you’ll be needing it today anyways,” he mused, causing Enola to raise an eyebrow. 

“And why’s that?”

The lord shot her an incredulous look. “Did you see the weather outside today?”

“Looks like a regular January in England to me.”

“It snowed last night, Enola. The roads will be all icy and you might slip…or something.” He waved a dismissive hand towards her and started to pace the room, thinking. “And not to mention that it’s about -4 degrees out, and people are always pushing each other around, and-”

Enola cut him off because he was making up excuses. They were all weak, and both he and she knew it. “Tewks, the baby’s the size of a _plum_. You don’t need to worry about me. In fact, I’ve heard that stress isn’t good for a growing baby, so it’s actually best that I go about my usual everyday life.” She stepped in front of him once more after he’d come to a halt at the mention of stress. “I know that this is a big change for me and you, but I’m still the same person as before. I’m not fragile. You said so yourself the first week we met and then several times after that. So,” she shot him a pointed look, “that being said, I’m going to continue being a detective. Crime doesn’t stop for anyone.”

Tewkesbury couldn’t help but chuckle with agreement at her words. She was right. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just...just so overwhelmed with happiness about this. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this since we got married-”

“-which has only been a year-”

“-and I’d never forgive myself if anything were to jeopardize that.” Tewkesbury snaked his arms around Enola and pulled her close to him, pressing his forehead against the top of hers. “Because I’m already so in love with our little family.” Hands found and gently claimed her waist before moving to her abdomen.

Enola bit back a smile as she corrected his placement, guiding his palms lower. The pair would have looked odd to an outsider, with Tewkesbury fully clothed and Enola still in her undergarments as they stood mere inches apart yet marveling not in each other, but for a moment nobility didn’t have to bow to the public eye, lost in their own world, happy to concentrate on what their love had created.

“Okay,” he finally said as he tied the ribbons to the corset, but only after hearing Enola say, “Is it on? Make it tighter”. “You have a good day, but don’t do anything strenuous, hear me?”

**_Six months_ **

The rational part of Tewkesbury knew Enola was being careful. It was in her nature to be certain about her options before acting upon them, and even when taking impromptu risks, those risks were calculated. However, Enola was well into her six month of pregnancy and didn’t show any signs of slowing down work. She was coming home more worn out than she had in the past before the baby, and sometimes that left him anxious that she was pushing herself too hard.

“How did you feel today? Were you sick at all?” Tewkesbury asked what he always did when the two of them settled down in their room for the night. He had learned quickly that while Enola lived to investigate and solve crimes, she herself didn’t appreciate being interrogated about her well-being the moment she returned home.

He glanced up at his wife from his spot on the ground. His habit of helping Enola with her corset had been replaced by a new routine of massaging her feet, and he now slowed his ministrations to focus on her next words.

“I felt fine, Tewks. And yes, I drank lots of water and sat down when I could.” At this point he was aware that her words were somewhat rehearsed to keep his worry at bay, but whether she was telling the full truth or not tonight, he decided not to push it.

“I just have to ask. For my own reassurance,” he said.

From the light of the fire, Enola, albeit tired, appeared radiant, the flames dancing across her face and bringing out the gold specks in her eyes. As Tewkesbury marveled at her soft brown hair and amused smile, his heart warmed for the thousandth time with the ever-recurring knowledge that their child would be a beautiful baby and grow up to be the smartest Tewkesbury member yet.

“And _I_ know that you think about me running around town more then you let on.” At his confusion, Enola elaborated. “I hear you sometimes when you think I’m asleep.”

Tewkesbury sat up straight. “What-what do you hear?” he said, fighting off the urge to blush.

“Well, not a lot. I’m half passed out most of the time, and your head is all the way down by my stomach, but as you know, I am a light sleeper.” She shrugged. “I catch just bits and pieces of you telling our baby how strong and capable I am, which is sweet, but you also tell her how she needs to give me a kick if I’m moving too fast, which I don’t appreciate.”

“You know I only want you and our daughter safe,” he murmured.

Enola sighed. “Yes, but for the record, we don’t know the gender yet.”

“It definitely has to be a girl to be able to keep up with you.”

**_Nine months_ **

“You’re not going.”

“Yes, I am!”

Tewkesbury felt irritation rising in him, and he set his mouth in a firm line at her snappy insistence, all to keep himself from saying something he’d regret sooner than later.

“Enola, you’re a week into the nine month mark. I don’t doubt you’ll be careful; it’s just that I can’t trust London to be considerate. It’s not safe for you to be running around out there.”

The couple was standing in the long hallway in Basilwether where in the past they’d fought off not one but two people who had tried to kill them. However, Tewkesbury was starting to believe that he’d choose dealing with another assassin over arguing uselessly with his wife.

Enola scowled. “Firstly, am not running, and secondly, I’m just going to a coffee shop to talk with a woman who was robbed of her jewels. Nothing drastic or strenuous. And it’s not like you could stop me if you wanted to.”

“I most certainly could.”

“How? Are you _seriously_ going to play the lord card on me?”

“I’m trying to play the concerned husband card but you won’t let me.”

Enola crossed her arms, making them rest on her incredibly swollen midsection. “Your concern was cute the first few months but now it’s just annoying,” she stated. “Anyways, I am perfectly capable of sneaking out of here if I need to.”

The truth of that sentence paired with her chin turned up with defiance made Tewkesbury sag his shoulders in defeat. He didn’t like arguing with his wife, and while he could be stubborn, he knew Enola would hold out longer than he ever could. How she had the energy to do so remained a mystery to him. “Fine,” he groaned, ignoring Enola’s triumphant smirk. Picking up her hands in his, he kissed the backs of them while maintaining eye contact and tacked on, “But at least take the carriage?”


End file.
